Conventionally, a pallet conveying apparatus is known which mounts works to be processed on pallets and conveys pallets together with the works in a manufacturing line. In the pallet conveying apparatus, a machine tool in a processing station at a conveyance destination performs a predetermined processing on the works mounted on the pallets. The present applicant proposed a pallet conveying apparatus for conveying a plurality of pallets carrying works with respect to a processing station along a rectangular track (see, for example, JP2011-93032A).
In this pallet conveying apparatus, a toothed belt in which recesses and projections are alternately connected in a longitudinal direction is provided along a rail, on which the pallets are movably mounted, and projections and recesses engageable with these recesses and projections are formed on the pallets. This pallet conveying apparatus is structured to convey the pallets by circulating the toothed belt with the projections and recesses of the pallets engaged with the recesses and projections of the toothed belt.
The pallet conveying apparatus having such a structure conveys the pallets along the rectangular track. When the toothed belt is circulated, the projections and recesses formed on the pallets are engaged with arbitrary recesses and projections of the toothed belt. Thus, a work conveying speed and positioning accuracy can be enhanced while preventing displacements of the pallets with respect to the toothed belt, and it can be expected to be able to easily change a pallet conveying pitch.